If You're Happy and You Know It
''' "If You're Happy and You Know It" '''is a children's song that first appeared in The Backyard Show. It's also one of Barney's favorite songs. Lyrics ::If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) ::If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) ::If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it. ::If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) ::If you're happy and you know it stamp your feet. (Feet stamping) ::If you're happy and you know it stamp your feet. (Feet stamping) ::If you're happy and you know it, when your face will surely show it. ::If you're happy and you know it stamp your feet. (Feet stamping) ::If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!) ::If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!) ::If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it. ::If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!) ::If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stamping, Hooray!) ::If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stamping, Hooray!) ::If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it. ::If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stamping, Hooray!) Alternate Lyrics ::If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) ::If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) ::If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it. ::If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) ::If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet. (Feet stomping) ::If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet. (Feet stomping) ::If you're happy and you know it, when your face will surely show it. ::If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet. (Feet stomping) ::If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!) ::If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!) ::If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it. ::If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!) ::If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stomping, Hooray!) ::If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stomping, Hooray!) ::If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it. ::If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stomping, Hooray!) Children's Song Used In... Backyard Gang= #The Backyard Show |-| Barney & Friends= #Practice Makes Music (Instrumental) #A Camping We Will Go! #Oh, What a Day! #Is Everybody Happy? #Let's Eat #Aunt Rachel Is Here! #Who's Who at the Zoo? #Excellent Exercise! #Brushing Up on Teeth #It's a Happy Day! #That Makes Me Mad! #Everybody's Got Feelings #Let's Make Music! #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin'/Let's Make Music!) |-| Home Videos= #Imagination Island #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Great Adventure #Sing and Dance with Barney #More Barney Songs (Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Favorite Songs (Video Featured: More Barney Songs/Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #Barney's Pajama Party (Scene Taken from: Brushing Up on Teeth) #Barney's Night Light Stories (Scene Taken from: Brushing Up on Teeth/Video Featured: Barney's Pajama Party) #Barney's Island Safari (Special Featured: Imagination Island) #Barney: Sing Along Fun (Video Featured: More Barney Songs/Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #Barney's It's a Happy Day! (Episode Featured: It's a Happy Day!) #Happy Mad Silly Sad (Scene Taken from: Everybody's Got Feelings) #Movin' and Groovin' (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music!) #Barney's Colorful World! #Can You Sing That Song? #Friends and Feelings: Glad, Sad or Mad (Episodes Featured: That Makes Me Mad!/It's a Happy Day!) #Shake Your Dino Tail! (Episode Featured: My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist) #Sing Along with Barney (Scene Taken from: Sing and Dance with Barney) #Celebrating Around The World #Barney's Christmas Time (Episode Featured: It's a Happy Day!) #Barney's Top 20 Countdown (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music!) #Barney's Jungle Friends #Let's Go to the Doctor (Episode Featured: My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist) #Story Time with Barney (Episode Featured: The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure/Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music!) #This Is How I Feel (Episode Featured: That Makes Me Mad!) |-| Live Shows= #A Day in the Park with Barney #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Theatre #Barney's Open House #Barney's Purple Park Tour #Barney's Zoo Tour #Barney's Colorful World! #Barney's Musical Park #Barney's Beach Party #Barney's Farmyard Sing-Along #Barney's Let's Imagine Live #Space Adventures #Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert #Barney's Sprout Concert #Barney Live in Concert﻿ #Christmas Surprise! #Sing & Dance with Barney #Barney's Christmas Carnival #Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Hashirim Shel Barney #Barney's Lieblingslieder #Las Canciones de Barney #Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage #Barney's Great Adventure (soundtrack) #Barney's Great Adventure Sing Along #I Love to Sing with Barney (Audio Taken from: Sing and Dance with Barney) #Corre, Brinca, Salta y Canta #El Parque Musical de Barney y Sus Amigos #Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney #Barney's Colorful World! Live! (Soundtrack) #Barney y su Mundo de Colores #El Barney Boogie #Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs (Audio Taken from: Let's Make Music!) #El Castillo Musical de Barney #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording |-| Segment= #Barney's Music Box Trivia * The song, "Mix a Color" uses this tune. * The song "If You're Angry and You Know It" is a slight variation of this song. * In "Oh, What a Day!", this song's lyrics include verses about being mad and sad ("If you're sad and you know it, cry a tear" and the "Stamp your feet" line is associated with anger instead). Category:Children Songs Category:Songs from Barney's Movie Category:Cover Versions